wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/Stuff 3
This Tribe will most likely be moved off Portia =Rules= You may create normal WiseWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a WiseWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Ambassador (or any other government figure) *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= WiseWings are tall, willowy dragons with Four horns: two dull stubby ones that sit at the corner of their mouths, and two sharp ones that sit behind their ears that curves slightly. They have slim SkyWing like snouts, but they are slightly wider then SkyWing snouts. Their tails are normally 3 or 4 times their normal body length and tipped with a kite-like fin. WiseWings have a tiny bit of sexual dimorphism, meaning that there is variation between males and females. Once a female Wisewing is about 5 years old a few of their scales start to become a golden glittering color, the golden scales can develop anywhere but they normally appear in a line down their side or bands around their arms. Male Wisewings have no other features. their scale color changes depending on lighting, they are a very dark color most times with a tinge of blue, red, purple, and basically any color (yellow is very rare but is possible) when in a darker area or in a room with indirect sunlight, in direct sunlight their scales get much lighter normally reaching a light grey, Their eyes can be every color except for yellow, they have a milky white wing membrane and kite is normally the same color but on rare occasions it can be a different color, their wings are connected to their body like an IceWing, They can range from the size of a NightWing to the size of a RainWing =Abilities= WiseWings are naturally made for quick repetitive attacks, built to live in high altitudes. Their exceptional eyesight makes it easy to see any prey or dragons below them, Though they are meant for high areas they tend to live in open fields where the can easily see any approaching enemies or shadowy valleys where they can remain hidden in the dark WiseWings have the uncanny ability to retain the memories of their ancestors so the longer the family line the more memories the dragon is able to access. The WiseWings can only access these memories after the age of 7. the second ability is the ability to spray either a thin black gas that easily disperses through the area this gas is normally used only to escape the prying eyes of other dragon species, the second gas is a light grey gas that barely disperses, this gas is a very strong sedative, A WiseWing can only have one of these gas abilities it normally being determined by the parents abilities, and no WiseWing has ever had the ability to do both . =Naming= WiseWings are normally named after torture methods, ways you could die, or important features of the dragon or words that generally make you feel slightly negative(Example: Tyrant, Lowlife, or Deprivation) =Combat= When in combat WiseWings use surprise attacks and well thought out strategies, some old scrolls describe WiseWing battle tactics as "Dirty but effective tactics" but as of late WiseWings haven't engaged in any combat for years and years, Training WiseWing training is kept under lock and key but from what is known trainees are put through the ringer, training for every situation. Military Branches The Brute Wing These WiseWings are more heavy set then normal WiseWings, normally trained to force their way out of every situation and not in espionage or stealth The Fast Wing Fast Wings are on the opposite side of the spectrum than the Brute Wing, they are normally slim and stealthy, sent to quickly dispose of enemies. =History= WiseWing history is quite simple as they have lived on Portia since their species emerged, but they spoke a different language for a while but it is very similar to the current Portia language,(Some WiseWing schools still teach that language) Though they have the ability to retain memories no WiseWings know how their abilities came about(as the older the memory the hard it is to recall) but most assume its because of selective breeding. =Architecture= The most of WiseWing design is simple and sleek normally a solid color but the few building that do have embellishments are in no short display of wealth, the most notable examples of this are the castle and the courthouse. =Territory= WiseWing territory is mostly open fields and rolling hills with some mountains in the back corner of their land and most of the rivers gather within WiseWing land. Small forests are sprinkled throughout the land Landmarks The Courthouse a lavishly built large building located in the main kingdom, its used for almost everything Trials, Diplomatic meetings, Corninations, Ect, The Quartz Castle Located in a deep valley, the castle is a large building carved out of a dark-colored quartz, this is where the Imperial family lives, its winding corridors sometimes lead to dead ends or slant downwards and seem to go forever, doors that lead to nowhere, stairs that suddenly stop or a spiral staircases that has steps missing, intermittently you can come across a window that looks out at a wall, some corridors and room have no lights. Diplomats that have been there before feel as though the wall and doors have moved since they were last there Settlements (Note: List is in the order of least dangerous to live in to most dangerous to live in) 'Valleypoint ' This is the capital of the WiseWing kingdom, this is where the castle and courthouse are located, Its in a deep valley about 15 miles below sea level,it is about 223.1 mi²(the size of Columbus Ohio) in size, the town is slightly cramped but mostly near the castle and center but towards the edge, it spreads out 'Willowden' Willowden is probably the most beautiful town in WiseWing land as the reason its called Willowden is that its surrounded by willow trees(and cherry trees as well) because of it basically being an island as its surrounded by water on all sides, all the homes give off a quant and homely vibe, its not really a major producer of any product except for beadwork. 'N. Windfair' North Windfair is a quite rowdy town as they are the number one producer of fermented drinks like Kombucha, Kefir, Brandy, Cider, Mead, and Wine. They mostly trade for the fruits and berries that S. Windfair produces but sometimes trade with other towns for more obscure things to ferment. 'S. Windfair' South Windfair is only more dangerous than N. Windfair because of it being slightly closer to the borders of the SerpentWing and StormwWings, S. Windfair is known for its strong production of things like fruit and berries due to its middle of the road climate, they also take care of a lot of livestock 'Stormwatch' The main reason its called ' "Stormwatch" ' that is because a military town/post normally home to the families of army members stationed at a military base nearby that watches the Stormwing Border. (Just in case) The main product of Stormwatch is textiles and pottery. 'Sandlow' Sandlow is very isolated by the mountains surrounding it, but it is much much safer then Snowhigh, Sandlow is a fishing and port town. The WiseWings from Sandlow have what you would describe as a different "accent" and more way of eccentric speaking due to the isolation. '' 'Snowhigh' ''Due to the current Silverwing Civil War, this place is extremely dangerous to live in, but not only because of the war because of the colder climate as it is past the mountains that act as an embankment for the cold. It is also easy to get lost in the mountains on the way to it is very dangerous to live in or visit(*cough* it's basically Fort Briggs *cough* from FMA *cough*). =Education= Normal education(History, language, etc) is barely every need due to their memory abilities really only a few of the early grades are needed to help the WiseWing dragonet to control their powers, once the dragonet is about 7 years if they have an interest in being a part of the army then they are given about 5 years of grueling combat training even if an ancestor was apart of the army cause things like fighting take technique and no hesitation =Notable Historical Members= Rulers *Lady Knowledge **First WiseWing leader *Lady Domination **First militaristic leader *Lord Snake Eyes **known for bringing the current era of WiseWing prosperity *Lord Link(Not Real name) **The name "Link" is not his real name, Father of Lady Guillotine Other *Madam Executioner **Known for being the best WiseWing tactician *Medicine **Improved WiseWing healing techniques =Culture= ''Names'' Names are extremely important to WiseWings and they are normally not given to the dragonet until the dragonet has done something that is "worthy" of that name, dragonets are normally named in few days, as an example Lady Domination didn't get her name until she easily beat her brother and sister who were both bigger in size than her at just a few days old =Religion= Major Gods Panir(Pa-Near) God of Peace and Balance Panir is a dark green WiseWing depicted wearing heavy armor. Panir is the head god of the WiseWing Pantheon, But even though he is the god of Peace and Balance he is actually grumpy and rude and he's directly responsible for the creation of the other gods, which isn't really that good a thing... he also enjoys toying with the WiseWing tribe. Panir has a statue inside of the courthouse and is about the size of 2 normal sized wisewings tall and made out of granite with eyes made of Jade. Panir is the Patron god of Valleypoint Sluartie(S-lot-tie) Goddess of War and Hate Sluartie is described to be a blood red, she is said to have a spear permanently inset into her back. Sluartie is actually very bubbly but in a much odder way, she also only eats blood its said she prefers GemWing and SerpentWing above the others. she also has a very... eccentric (for a lack of a better term) cult that worships her. Sluartie is the wife of Panir. Sluartie has a small temple for her dug inside of a good sized hill decorated with old weapons and a small altar, this temple is currently owned by the cult. Patron goddess of Stormwatch Karmica(Car-me-ca) God of Fortune and the Earth Karmica is a golden coated WiseWing, who is also through to be blind and deaf. Karmica is thought to be a very aggressive god who also acts like a child at times and the result of this temper is thought to be the reason earthquakes, his image is often used in gambling dens located in North Windfair. Karmica is normally used as a symbol of luck and perception. Karmica has a common saying used in the same context as "Break a Leg": "May Karmica Join You!" Patron god of N. Windfair Surfi(Sir-fe) God of Water and The Sun Surfi is a bright orange color but h'as moving swirls of blu'e that look like waves moving across h'i'''s scale's'. Surfi is a very laid back WiseWing who likes to just back flop into the water and float, in the middle of a storm mind you. Surfi is normally depicted as having a flin'g''' with Coteri which ended terribly c'a'''using the da'y''' and night to be separated. Surfi is also thought to have a slight temper thus causing the storms that hit Sandlow and the coast. he is also a beacon for seagulls and by school children have sometimes make a joke that he's the god of seagulls. Patron god of Sandlow Fuauim(foe-ah-me) Goddess of the Harvest, Life and Music Fuauim is described as a wheat colored WiseWing, She is quite the kindred spirit and is very nice and tries to counteract what her brother(Panir) does to screw over the WiseWing tribe. Fuaumi is the mother of Meria(a minor goddess) and the least known goddess of the main Pantheon. Fuauim is the goddess associated with turning Coteri into a god/goddess, she also likes most bugs, but mostly bees and any pollinators. Patron Goddess of South Windfair Lroely(Low-row-ly) God of Beauty and Marriage Lroely is a bright pink, large Wisewing who is described to have a permanent frown on his face. Lroely has a frown permanently cemented on his face due to the fact he once had a mortal lover and when she died he never got over her and has been forever sad since then, and that was over 300,000 years ago also never mention her around him or he will kill you. Lroely is normally depicted with a pack of wild dogs and is very silent about a lot of things, In Willowden there is a patch of roses and trees designated to him Patron god of Willowden Coteri(Co-tear-e) God/Goddess of the Moon and Animals/Insects Coteri is through to be a teal blue and wears lots of furs around his/her neck, talons and back, he/she is also documented to be very thin and looks malnourished so much you can see his/her bones poking out of his skin. Coteri's gender changes from myth to myth (this is a thing due to the constant changing of the moon) thus causing no one to really know Coteri's true gender. Coteri is said to have an animal menagerie located somewhere in the mountains, and all of the animals that the other gods have were given to them by Coteri for some reason or another. Patron god/goddess of Snowhigh Minor Gods Meria(Me-ra) The Messenger Meria is the messenger goddess and is the daughter of Fuaumi Other There are also some WiseWings who have been converted to the GemWings religion, There is also a rumor that the Cult Of Sluartie is just a made up thing to keep GemWings from converting more Wisewings to GemWing religion or to keep GemWings away from Stormwatch since that is where the cult is supposedly located... =Diet= WiseWings are omnivores and they will eat pretty much any type of food, They do pull most nutrients from meat and vegetables but mostly meat, they are known for actually farming plants and raising livestock instead of just hunting and gathering =Traditions= Add Add =Holidays= The Night of Memorial This is a simple holiday the WiseWings Celebrate, its meant to appreciate anyone who has ever served in the WiseWing army, it's normally celebrated in private between the families but most dragons celebrate with a feast and a toast Lantern Festival This holiday is normally only celebrated in Willowden and it's celebrated because it's it was the day the town was founded and the dragons of Willowden make lanterns and hang them in the trees, this is the best time to visit Willowden. Day of The First Leader It's as simple as it sounds its a day that commemorates Lady Knowledge it first Wisewing Leader, its celebrated by the Imperial family throwing a massive party that takes place in the entirety of Valleypoint, there's music, food and a lot more =Intertribal Opinions = SerpentWings: SIiverWings: FortuneWings: StormWings: GemWings: =Stereotypical WiseWing= To the other tribes: Wisewings seem like a generally peaceful tribe whose members are normally friendly but also keep a lot of secrets and hid a few things about the tribe, but they tend to get rather defensive if you mention something about their history or leaders. They never really wish to threaten any dragons from other tribes or fight the other tribes =Hobbies= Due to the middle of the road climate wisewings really don't need to specialize in anything particular and have a lot of different hobbies, Such as Beadwork, Thread/Reed weaving, Pottery, Fishing, Carving and a lot more =Government= The Wisewing government is an oddball compared to other tribe governments as they simply just choose the heir of the current leader to be next in line no matter the gender, and there has been no "Bad" leader who can't do their job because of their ability to retain memories, instead of being called "Queen" or "King" the rulers are referred to as "Lady" or "Lord" depending on gender, the spouse of the Leader is normally referred to as "Sir" or "Madam" by anyone lower than the Imperial Family Lady The Lady(Called Lord if male) is the ruler of the WiseWings, The Lady normally shares her power with her spouse almost completely, The Lady/Lord is normally very tightly guarded and they are Succession The WiseWing successor is normally chosen by age(oldest is chosen right off the bat) but if a younger child wishes to be considered the heir to the throne, the child may challenge the other child to a 2 step battle, first is a traditional battle the 2 part is a simulation of a war, whoever wins the second portion is the winner even if they lost the first round WiseWing princesses and princes have 2 ways of becoming the leader: #If the Current leader dies the chosen heir will become the leader #The heir may challenge the leader =Significant Members= Lady Guillotine Ambassadors *Add =Dragon Census= ''The Imperial Family *Lady Guillotine **Female ***A small in build WiseWing, When in darkness her scales have a hue of purple, golden scales are located over her eyes ***No mate yet ***Played by The-Lonely-Owl 'Government officials' * Name ** Gender ** Profession *** Description *** Mate/kin *** Played by 'Nobility' * Name ** Gender ** Profession *** Description *** Mate/kin *** Played by 'Civilian' * Gallows ** Female ** Painter *** Two bands of golden scales on each arm, amber tinge in darkness. *** No mate or known kin *** Played by Q1i2n * Steel ** Male ** Blacksmith *** A medium sized male WiseWing with green eyes, and a steel blue undertone in darkness, light grey eyes. *** No known mate or kin *** The-Lonely-Owl * Termination ** Male ** Fisherman *** Black with a slight wine red tint in darkness, closer to cloud gray with blush red in the light. *** No known mate or kin *** Mysterypine * Oubliette ** Female ** Craftsman *** A shimmery beetle-green WiseWing with faint iridescence, golden scales on talons, gold-tipped kite *** No known mate or kin *** JuniperTheSkyWing * Name ** Gender ** Profession *** Description *** Mate/kin *** Played by 'Dragonets' * Name ** Gender ** Age *** Description *** Kin *** Played by 'Others''' * Name ** Gender ** Profession *** Description *** Mate/kin *** Played by =Gallery= WiseWing Base.png|WiseWing base by JuniperTheSkyWing WiseWing Sigil.png|Wisewing Sigil Untitled162-1.png|Lady Guillotine Untitled162-3.png|Steel =New Character Form= Name: Username: Gender: Brief Description: Profession/rank: Family: Other: Category:Blog posts